HASTA QUE TERMINE EL DÍA
by KuMiKo Kou
Summary: Hay ocasiones en las que aun puedo sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los míos, pero la relaidad es otra... Mi nombre es Seiya Kou y el nombre de quien fuera mi más grande amor era Serena Stukino y esta fue nuestra historia.


_**Hola… **_

_**Se que aun no he actualizado "Volver a amar", pero quiero que el final quede muy bien, y si todo sale como espero actualizaré en una semana; pero no puedo asegurar nada.**_

_**Bueno aquí les dejo una pequeña historia que vino a mi cabeza, la cual quiero dedicar especialmente a mi amiga y colega sol kaory, espero que te guste… recuerda que me encantan tus fics.**_

* * *

_**Artista: **__Alejandro Fernández__  
__**Álbum: **__Viento A Favor__  
__**Título: **__Te Voy A Perder_

_**

* * *

**_

_**HASTA QUE TERMINE EL DÍA…**_

**17 de Noviembre año 2008**

Es difícil creer que aquella noche en la cual partió de mi lado ocurrió hace tanto tiempo, cuando cierro los ojos y aun puedo ver su dulce rostro como si ella estuviera frente a mí; incluso hay ocasiones en las que aun pudo sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los míos y su olor a fresas.

En todo este tiempo no ha habido un solo día sin que la recuerde, nunca podre olvidar la primera vez que me encontré con sus hermosos celestes cinco años atrás, recuerdo que a través del brillo de sus ojos pude ver que ella era especial, pero a pesar de que su corazón y su alma estaba ansiosos por vivir su cuerpo comenzaba a darse por vencido silenciosamente.

Mi nombre es Seiya Kou y el nombre de quien fuera mi más grande amor era Serena Stukino y esta fue nuestra historia.

* * *

**17 de Noviembre año 2003**… Recuerdo que esa fecha mi Bombón y yo cumplíamos cinco años de ser novios, debo reconocer que nuestra relación era perfecta, yo la amaba como nunca antes había amado a alguien y estoy completamente seguro de que ella también me amaba con la misma intensidad… lo veía en sus hermosos celestes cada vez que la sorprendía mirándome durante las clases.

Esa noche la había invitado a celebrar nuestro aniversario, pero sería un día aun más especial ya que había decidido proponerle matrimonio. Prepare una cena muy romántica en mi departamento y me encargue personalmente de cada detalle, incluso pague un par de habitaciones en uno de los mejores hoteles aquí en Tokio para que mis hermanos aceptaran dejarme el departamento para nosotros solos.

Pase a buscarla cerca de las ocho de la noche como habíamos quedado, al verla frente a mi quede completamente impactado por lo hermosa que lucia en aquel vestido color zafiro.

_**ºººººº**_

_**No, no te vayas  
aun quedan palabras  
mil frases del alma  
y entre ellas no estaba el adiós  
espera por Dios**_

_**Falta besarte más, acariciarte  
además de promesas  
de esas que hay que cumplir  
No te puedes ir**_

_**ºººººº**_

– **Te vez hermosa** – le susurre mientras me acercaba a ella – **Lo se** – me contesto de la manera mas dulce y sonreí al ver lo poco modesta que mi Bombón podía llegas a ser – **Estas lista** – le ofrecí mi brazo, a lo que asintió como respuesta y se aferro a mi.

Cuando llegamos a mi departamento quedo completamente inmóvil por como había decorado todo, me abrazó felizmente y no pude evitar besarla; sus labios siempre me derretían ante el primer contacto y su olor a fresas inundaba mis sentidos cada vez que la tenía cerca. Ella era simplemente "mi mujer perfecta" nunca pude encontrarle ningún defecto, o si es que a caso tenía alguno yo lo veía como una virtud.

Después de la cena comenzamos a platicar sobre todo lo ocurrido durante nuestra relación, me recordó como había luchado para que me fijara en ella, pero lo que ella no sabía era que desde la primera vez que la vi, por cierto en una situación muy rara ya que cayo a mis pies, me enamore de sus celestes y de su sonrisa.

La vi ponerse de pie y caminar hasta la terraza del departamento y observar la luna fijamente – **Tu eres mas hermosa que ella** – le susurre cerca de oído – **Te amo** – me dijo sorpresivamente apartando la vista de la noche – **Yo también te amo… por eso quiero pedirte que pases el resto de tu vida a mi lado** – le pedí mientras le mostraba la sortija que había comprado para ella, la miro un par de segundo y pude ver un par de lágrimas escapar de sus ojos – **Por que lloras, acaso no quieres casarte conmigo** – me asustó la idea de que no me fuera a aceptar y por un milisegundo un dolor invadió mi cuerpo – **Tonto, lloro de felicidad… y por supuesto que acepto casarme contigo** – la tome por la cintura y la abrase posesivamente pensando que hubiera sido de mi vida si su respuesta hubiera sido otra.

_**ºººººº**_

_**Rompe cabezas sin piezas  
los planes  
los sueños que apenas comienzan  
esto es un error  
además, va poner en tu boca su amor  
y no como yo**_

_**Te amo sin miedo  
te amo cobarde  
te amo sin tiempo  
te amo que arde  
yo sé, te perderé**_

_**ºººººº**_

Después de esa noche formalizamos nuestro compromiso ante mis padres y los suyos y por supuesto la presencia de mis hermanos, no nos casaríamos inmediatamente, decidimos esperar por lo menos a que yo terminara mi carrera lo cual haría el termino de seis meses y si todo resultaba según lo planeado estaríamos felizmente casados en una año.

Lamentablemente tuvimos que separarnos ya que mi ultimo semestre lo terminaría en el extranjero y en muy poco tiempo nos enfrentamos a una relación de larga distancia. Yo la llamaba todos los días y casi a diario recibía una carta suya… si por lo menos hubiera sospechado algo en ese momento había corrido a su lado y no hubiera separado de ella ni un segundo, supongo que ella lo sabía por eso no me dijo nada.

_**ºººººº**_

_**Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay **_**nada que yo pueda hacer**

_**En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder**_

_**ºººººº**_

Apenas tenía tres meses en Estado Unidos cuando la frecuencia de sus cartas disminuyo a una por semana y me extraño el hecho de que fueran relativamente cortas. Varias veces le pregunte por teléfono si algo andaba mal y ella siempre me contesto lo mismo – **Todo esta bien no te preocupes, estudia mucho y recuerda que siempre te amaré** – algo dentro de mi me decía que algo andaba mal pero pensé que solo eran ideas mías así que me concentre en mis estudios.

_**ºººººº**_

_**No, no te vayas  
aun el café no esta listo  
yo sé que no has visto de mí lo mejor  
espera por favor **_

_**Falta besarte más, acariciarte  
además de mil cosas  
que no son hermosas sin ti  
no te puedes ir**_

_**ºººººº**_

Finalmente me gradué y pude regresar a Japón, recuerdo que lo primero que hice después de llegar al aeropuerto fue tomar un taxi rumbo a la casa de mi Bombón, le daría una sorpresa ya que nadie sabía que yo regresaba ese día. Al llegar a su casa no había nadie más que la Luna, la nana de Serena, en cuanto le pregunte por ella la mujer no pudo contener el llanto y se hecho a llorar, mi corazón se quebró imaginándose lo peor y corrí… corrí hasta llegar al departamento que compartía con mis hermanos.

La cara de Yaten cuando me recibió fue casi la misma que puso Luna solo que mi hermano no se hecho a llorar – **Donde esta** – fue lo único que dije – **En el Hospital Central **– me contestó, estaba por salir corriendo cuando me detuvo – **Voy contigo **– lo vi tomar su saco y las llaves del carro, durante todo el camino no pude decir nada, no había querido preguntar nada, tenía tanto miedo.

_**ºººººº**_

_**Rompe cabezas sin piezas  
los planes  
los sueños que apenas comienzan  
esto es un error  
además va poner en tu bota su amor  
y no como yo**_

_**ºººººº**_

Camine por los pasillos detrás de Yaten hasta la sala de espera donde se encontraban los padres de Serena, mis padres, Taiki y su mejor amiga Mina. Recuerdo como mi madre se acercó a mí con lágrimas en los ojos – **Donde esta, quiero verla** – grite rayando en la desesperación, pero siempre evite preguntar que era lo que le había pasado, tenía miedo de hacer esa pregunta por miedo a la respuesta.

Antes de que alguien me contestara apareció un medico frente a los papás de mi Bombón, me acerque para escuchar lo que hablaba con ellos – **Logramos disminuir el dolor… pero como todos ya sabíamos llegaría el momento en el que los medicamentos dejaran de funcionar** – no entendía que era lo que estaba pasando de que estaban hablando – **Quiero verla** – exigí – **Ahora no es posible… en un par de horas la trasladaremos a su habitación y podrán verla** – finalizo y se alejo en la misma dirección por donde había aparecido.

Me quede completamente inmóvil no sabía que hacer, mi padre se acercó hasta mi y me pidió que me sentara, cosa que hice casi mecánicamente seguido por el Sr. Stukino quien comenzó a relatarme lo que había ocurrido – **Al poco tiempo después de que te fuiste, la salud de Serena comenzó a decaer, al principio pensamos que solamente estaba triste, pero comenzaron los desmayos y los dolores de cabeza frecuentes y cada vez más intensos… a pesar de que se negaba en venir la convencí de hacerse una revisión** – lo vi quedarse callado como si buscara fuerzas para continuar hablando.

– **Le mandaron a hacer muchos análisis y finalmente descubrieron un tumor en su cabeza **– podía escuchar lo sollozos de la Sra. Ikuko y de Mina, pero mi cabeza no hacía encajar todo lo que estaba escuchando – **El tumor esta afectando gran parte del cerebro por lo que es imposible operarla, al principio los medicamento le quitaban el dolor, pero ahora han dejado de funcionar y… **– sentí como el coraje y la rabia invadían mi cuerpo, como era posible que no me hubieran dicho nada – **Por que nadie me dijo nada **– les reproche, yo tenía derecho a estar a su lado y simplemente me lo habían negado – **Serena no quería que lo supieras, no quería que abandonaras tu carrera… ella sabía que si te enterabas lo hubieras dejado todo, es por eso que nos hizo prometer no decirte nada **– mire a mis hermanos que simplemente bajaron la cabeza, había hablado con ellos tantas veces y nunca dijeron nada.

Cuando pude entrar al cuarto de mi Bombón ella dormía, se veía tan diferente, su rostro estaba completamente pálido parecía tan débil, me acerque hasta ella y roce sus labios con los míos. La contemple por varios minutos antes de sentarme en una silla que estaba a su lado y me recargue sobre su cama, en ese momento no pude resistir más y lloré, debía ser una mentira todo lo que estaba pasando.

_**ºººººº**_

_**Te amo sin miedo  
te amo cobarde  
te amo sin tiempo  
te amo que arde  
yo sé, te perderé**_

_**ºººººº**_

– **No llores, yo no quiero que sufras por mi **– escuche su dulce voz, levante la mirada y la vi sonreírme y la abrace, no quería perderla – **Te vez tan guapo, no tienes idea de cómo te eche de menos… no quería irme sin verte otra vez **– lloró, me dolía tanto verla llorar – **Bombón yo debía saberlo, tenía derecho a saberlo **– le reproche – **Lo se, pero yo quería que cumplieras tu sueño **– su respuesta me sorprendió acaso ella no sabía que mi sueño era estar a su lado –** Seiya… aun me amas **–

Su pregunta me pareció tonta ya todo el tiempo que estuve lejos, ella siempre estuvo presente en mi cabeza, por supuesto que la amaba, la bese y le susurre cerca del oído – **Con todo el alma **– la vi sonreír, su luz aun estaba ahí y el brillo de su mirada no había desaparecido, era su cuerpo quien se había cansado de luchar – **Recuerdas el lugar donde nos hicimos novios… llévame **– me pidió con lágrimas en los ojos.

_**ºººººº**_

_**Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer **_

**En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder**

_**ºººººº**_

Desde que recuerdo nunca fui capaz de negarle nada, siempre le cumplía cada capricho, cada deseo; me costo mucho trabajo convencer a los padres de Serena para que autorizaran esa salida, pero creo que en el fondo ellos sabían que lo mejor era dejar que ella disfrutara pues ya no podían hacer nada para salvarle la vida.

**15 de Julio año 2003… **Ese día viajamos hasta aquel hermoso lago donde le había pedido fuera mi novia, el lugar estaba simplemente hermoso en esa época del año. Mientras yo conducía ella contemplaba el hermoso paisaje que se pinto frente a sus ojos. Estacione el auto frente a la misma cabaña en donde había iniciado todo, y la ayude a bajar del auto.

Estuvimos toda la mañana entre risas y platicas, se veía tan bien que era imposible creer que estaba perdiéndola, cuando la tarde cayo me pidió que la llevara a caminar alrededor del lago. Mire al cielo y mientras la abrazaba suplicaba que no me quitaran, no quería separarme de ella.

Ella recostó su cabeza sobre mi pecho y suspiro profundamente – **Estoy cansada… llévame a dormir **– algo dentro me dijo que era la ultima vez que podría tenerla como en ese momento, me aferre aun más a su cuerpo antes de contestarle – **Quédate conmigo… "Hasta que termine el día" **– le suplique sin poder evitar un par de lágrimas, que ella limpió con un suave beso el mi mejillas.

_**ºººººº**_

_**Te amo dormida  
te amo en silencio  
te amo mi vida  
te amo lo siento  
y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer**_

_**ºººººº **_

Las horas pasaron y de pronto la obscuridad de la noche lo cubrió todo, y regresamos a la cabaña donde encendí la chimenea para calentar el lugar, me recosté sobre un sofá y la invite a recostarse a mi lado – **Abrázame… hace frió **– me pidió mientras hundía su rostro sobre mi pecho – **Te amo Bombón **– le dije mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis brazos –**Seiya tengo tanto miedo de separarme de ti **– lloró.

Sus palabras me habían destrozado el alma, no podía hacer nada y eso me llenaba de frustración e impotencia que solo opte por aferrarme a ella lo más que pudiera – **No me dejes… por favor no me dejes quédate a mi lado **– le suplique son poder contener mi llanto – **Bombón, que voy a hacer sin ti **– pregunte mirando sus celeste – **Comenzaras otra vez… tienes que prometerme que comenzaras otra vez y serás muy feliz **– me pidió – **Como me pides eso si mi vida eres tu **– le conteste besando su mejillas – **Yo se que lo harás… saldrás adelante por mi **– me dijo entre lágrimas.

No pude decirle nada y la bese… la bese lentamente buscando tatuar sus labios sobre los míos, cuando por fin nos separamos la vi mirarme y sonrojarse como no había hecho desde la primera vez que la bese, suspiro y se recostó nuevamente sobre mi pecho – **Abrázame muy fuerte **– me pidió a media voz, a lo que obedecí inmediatamente – **Estoy tan cansada **– habló débilmente – **No te duermas quédate conmigo un poco más **– le pedí tratando de evitar lo inevitable – **Siempre querremos un poco más, es momento de decir adiós **– me contesto mientras yo podía sentir como se aferraba a mi de la misma forma en la que yo me aferraba a ella – **No quiero decir adiós **– conteste – **Te amo… nunca lo olvides **– esas fueron las ultimas palabras que escuche de sus boca.

_**ºººººº**_

_**En cuanto cruces la puerta te voy a perder**_

_**Te voy a perder**_

_**ºººººº**_

La había perdido y mi mundo cayó hecho pedazos frente a mis ojos, con ella se llevó una parte de mí vida y yo me quede con el maravilloso recuerdo de lo que fue una gran amor.

* * *

Ha pasado tanto tiempo, y mi amor por ella sigue intacto… quizá mi destino no era tenerla a mi lado, pero quien sabe y algún día vuelva reencontrarme con ella, después de todo ella es y segura siendo mi dulce Bombón.

* * *

**_Espero que haya les haya gustado…_**

_**Acepto quejas, comentarios, reclamaciones, en fin exprésense…**_

_**Hasta la siguiente…**_

_**Atte.- KuMiKo Kou**_


End file.
